Uncontrollable Changes
by Souless Draconic
Summary: Jade had finally realized his dream of being the greatest trainer in Johto. 3 days later he was Murdered in his hometown. 1 week later he became his little sister's starter Pokemon. Inspired by FirebirdXoX's story Living in the Moment. Rating Pending.
1. The Wrong Dream: Realized

A/N This is a re-write of chapter 1 because the original version kinda sucked. So this is a rewrite and hopefully its better.

Uncontrollable Changes

Chapter 1

The Wrong Dream: Realized

An average height trainer with shoulder length brown hair stood at the crossroads of Route 36. His dark green eyes, usually covered by the black fedora he wears, are completely visible and show a sense of accomplishment. Yes that's me, or was me. My name is Jade, age 16. Anyone who knew me before would of thought I had hit my head or something. I was the type of person who rarely smiles and only talks if necessary. At that point, however, I had something to smile about. My Fearow, Spann, after a long rest and a Hyper Potion, flew me from Mt. Silver's summit to Ecruteak for healing purposes, because my team was pretty beat up. And why wouldn't they be. I had just fought Red; yes THAT Red. The silent Trainer that lives on Mt. Silver, and yes he is every bit as hard to beat as everyone says. I still don't know how I was able to beat him, but I don't dwell on it.

I decided I would walk the rest of the way New Bark Town. No real reason, Spann could easily fly me there in no time flat, but I don't really want to go home yet. I started walking west on the crossroads toward Goldenrod City. I've always liked big cities, and so did my Pokémon. When I reached National Park, I decided to let my Pokémon out of their Poke balls. I can tell they don't really enjoy it and they deserved fresh air. I didn't really get a lot of battle requests as a result though. Maybe because my team is a little threatening for the area, honestly I don't see what's so threatening about a Meganium, Charizard, Swampert, Raichu, Tyranitar, and Fearow. Maybe it's the Tyranitar.

I got a call from home on my Pokegear while in Goldenrod. It turned out to be my little sister Violet.

"Hey Vi," I said into the receiver "what's with the random call?" "So Elm has no starters left, tough break sis." "Ok sorry, jeez. Anyway I'm in Goldenrod now by the Day-Care I'll see what I can do." "Any preferences?" "Sis I told you my Team a while ago." "Ugh you have no memory span I swear. I'm just going to surprise you." "Yes Vi unlike you I actually remember past conversations." "Ok, later Vi." I closed the phone and sighed. I thought for a second 'Crap! I just lied to my sister,' well we are siblings and therefore share the same gene pool, but I actually got the short end of the stick when it comes to memory. 'I'll just have to guess,' I thought to myself while walking to the Day-Care

I decided to fly the rest of the way home on Spann rather than walking, because I'm the type of person that get anxious when I have a present to give someone and it will significantly bother me. I jumped off of my Fearow when I reached my house. It's been so long since I've last been home I almost didn't recognize it. It's a two-story house. The second story consists of two rooms, my room and Vi's room. The downstairs is relatively small for the size of the house. There is a hallway that leads to the kitchen and my mom's bedroom at the end of the hallway. The dining room and living room are merged, and in the kitchen is a door that leads to the expansive backyard, which is currently holding all of my Pokémon It felt weird, entering my own house. It felt foreign to me like I was entering a stranger's house.

"Hello?" I called into the seemingly vacant house "Mom? Violet? Is anyone home?" there was no answer. So I walked to the backyard to greet my Pokémon. It's been ages since I've seen some of them.

I opened the back door and walked into the backyard. It was literally huge; there was a forest section, a lake section, an ocean section and a plain section. However, there was almost no activity here to. I walked out in the open… and got tackled by my Flareon, Blitz.

"Ugh, I-Its nice to see you too Blitz" I said trying to stop him from licking my face "Where's everyone else Blitz?" I looked around… and got tackled again by 5 eeveelutions. A Jolteon, Thor, a Leafeon, Raiz, an Espeon, Psych, an Umbreon, Pulse, and a Vaporeon, Hydra.

5 minutes of getting tackled by various Pokémon later

I decided to let my Pokémon out of their Poke balls. Its times like this when I realize just how many Pokémon I actually have and how little of them I use. I basically use my Eeveelutions, and my usual team. My usual team I believe I already introduced. There's a Meganium, Cameron, a Charizard, Charc, a Swampert, Kipper, a Raichu, Zeke, a Fearow, Spann, and a Tyranitar, Lanie. All my other Pokémon usually just hang out at the house and keep my mom company.

Later, after all the boring "welcome home we missed you" bullshit

I was laying in my bed think about various things 'I may actually have guessed right,' I thought to myself 'Vi seemed happy to get the egg and even happier when I gave her a few TMs that "can be used on the Pokémon that comes out of the egg," I hope the TM for Dig and Dark Pulse weren't dead giveaways, cause I like making people guess' I laughed in spite of myself 'maybe I should have gone right out and said "Hey Vi here's a Larvitar egg I got for you and some TMs to go with it" but I'm not that kind of person I guess' I snickered at my cryptic nature before succumbing to sleep

I woke up that morning feeling… strange. That's the only word I can think of to describe it. Its like that feeling when you know your outmatched in a battle or that sickening feeling you get when stupid newbie trainers with Rattatas think they own the freaking world, yea that feeling. I had no idea why at the time; I had just freaking beat Red of all people I should be feeling ecstatic, happy, but not like this. My Pokémon seemed to realize something wasn't right as well. I tried to leave for a simple morning walk, but it felt like they didn't want me to go. They looked crestfallen when I left the house. "They probably wanted to come with me," I thought out loud as I got close to the ocean. Now there's something you need to know about this specific spot of the ocean. It's a spot that is always vacant. No one comes here. Why? Well there's no shallow water. The ocean is about 15 feet deep right off the coast, but it's a nice place to be if you're having a day like mine.

"Hello again Jade," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw… Tommy. Tommy is one of those noobs with a Rattata I talked about. He was the only person stupid enough to challenge me when I was walking to Goldenrod yesterday.

"Oh its you what do you want Tommy?" I asked obviously annoyed

"Revenge," he simply said "I want revenge for the humiliation you gave me and Rattata the other day."

"Look its not my fault you're an idiot who tries to beat a Tyranitar with a Pidgey and a Rattata," I mocked, obviously in that sort of mood right now "Now here you are, blaming me for your stupidity after stalking me halfway across the region, dude, get a life.

"Well I demand a rematch right here, right now." I'm really starting to hate this kid

"Sorry kid I got no Pokémon with me," I replied shrugging "here lemme call my sister I'll get her to send over some Pokémon" I took out my Pokegear and started dialing Violet's phone number "Hey Vi" "Yea its me look I nee…" BANG I dropped the phone and turned around. That stupid kid was holding a freakin gun.

I couldn't believe it. This kid shot me, I looked up at him and I saw a sinister smirk form on his face as he kicked me close to the edge of the cliff. "You i-insane b-bastard," I said before I heard another shot.

My world started to fade as I heard a voice "JADE!"

I turned my head wearily toward the voice "R-run Vio-let," I was kicked into the ocean, my world going black as I slowly descended toward the bottom of the sea.

"Bye-Bye, Pokémon Master Jade!"

I was surrounded by darkness, nothing but darkness. Is this what death is? Just floating in endless darkness. 'I hope Violet is okay' I thought to myself.

"_You really care about her don't you Jade?" _I heard a voice say in the darkness

"Of course I care, she my little sister, I'm kind of obligated to feel that way," I yelled back at the voice.

"_I respect your resolve, how about I-" _an a flash of light Mew appeared in front of me _"give you a second chance at life?" _

I was surprised to see Mew of all things floating in front of me "Mew? What are you doing here?" I was still surprised

"_I'm here because my Bitch-Boy Arceus was busy getting me breakfast," _she snickered a little _"Besides don't you listen?"_

"You're here to give me a second chance at life because I died unjustly is that true"

"_First part yes, second part no," _she stated dully _"It has to do with your destiny. All this time you thought your destiny was to be the best trainer in Johto right, but when you fulfilled this you still felt empty am I right?" _I nodded _"Another reason is that you actually weren't supposed to die there," _she stated while staring into the darkness.

"I don't understand what happened?" I asked the adorable pink deity.

"_Well lets just say the Regis decided it would be a good idea to play dodgeball in the hall of life and they inadvertently killed you" _she rubbed the bridge of her nose _"Which in turn led to a whole crud load of paperwork that I had to do, yet another reason that Arceus is busy"_

"So do I get to choose where I go or what?" I asked trying to comprehend the information I was given.

"_No, I choose, but I know you well enough to know where to put you," _she winked and then her expression changed to an angry one _"now of you'll excuse me I have to go yell at Arceus because there is NO CREAM CHEESE ON THIS BAGEL!" _there was suddenly a bagel in her hand when she disappeared in a flash, and I was in darkness again. A different darkness covered in… stuff, warm, wet, goopy stuff. I was starting to feel cramped though. I felt around and realized that I was in a prison of some sort. It felt very rigid, but also fragile. I kicked the wall causing a small crack to appear in the walls of my jail. I kicked again before I was engulfed in light and I inhaled for what felt like the first time. I looked around and discovered that I was completely alone. The fragile mind I had developed coupled with instincts lead to fear confusion and tears.

I heard footsteps coming toward the room I was in, the door open and revealed… VIOLET? Mew placed me in the egg I gave Violet! I shook my head in disbelief, but the long brown hair, the purple hat, the denim short-shorts and the open purple jacket with a white undershirt. It was defiantly my little sister. She ran over to me, who was still in tears and slowly rocked me, and as fast as it came, the tears had stopped. She set me on the table and ran downstairs to do something. I had no idea what. It was at that point that I decided that even though I was a baby Pokémon physically, I would not me one mentally.


	2. A New Lifes Beginning

A/N Please don't comment on the first paragraph sounding wrong because I am aware that it does. I tried to make it sound less wrong because what I originally had sound unbelievably wrong.

Uncontrollable Changes

Chapter 2

New Life's Beginning

Violet was scrambling around her room to set things up for me. I saw her run downstairs for 2 minutes, run back upstairs pull a small Pokémon bed out from her closet, run back down stairs and grab a blanket, run back upstairs, pick me up and place me on the bed. Then she ran back downstairs I used this time to think about… things, and I had a lot of things to think about.

'Damn I'm hungry, is Violet going to neglect feeding me, damn I hope not' I sat down on my bed and continued to think, folding my little arms across my chest. 'How the hell do I get noticed around here I mean am I invisible all of the sudden.' That was when I figured something out… I am a baby Pokémon now, and how do baby Pokémon get noticed… crying and fortunately that is something I can do very well right now. It fortunately got her attention, because she picked me up out of bed and brought me down stairs to the kitchen. She showed me my food… a baby bottle.

She finished warming it up and tried to get me to drink it. "No" I said turning my head away. "I'm not drinking that stuff I am not a baby" I looked down at the rest of my body. "Well not mentally a baby. Besides I feel like having pizza or som…" I was cut off by her sticking the bottle in my mouth when I was talking. Again the dreaded baby instincts took over and I started drinking the warm liquid. It was oddly satisfying though so I didn't really fight it.

"I need to think of a name for you little guy, I can't keep calling you 'little guy' all the time," Violet said to me. At this time it was night and I personally was unbelievably tired when she talked to me and just wanted to sleep. So I was irritable "I don't care about names right now Vi so please let me sleep I am unbelievably tired." I then realized she had no idea what I said so I turned the other way to try to get the message across. "How about I call you Lyle little guy?" I turned around to face her "Ok fine lets go with that now let me sleep" I said while nodding before I turned back around and tried to sleep expecting her to wake me up again, but she didn't it turns out she was tired as well because she was asleep before I was.

2 weeks later

I was sitting upstairs in my bed, my real bed, not the dinky Poke bed Vi had gotten me, they really shouldn't call that thing a bed, it's more like a plank of wood or something like that. Anyway about a week ago Vi finally decided to loosen my metaphorical leash a little. I'm allowed anywhere in the house, but I can't go outside, and its difficult to climb upstairs. So I stay on the upper level of the house, basically my old room and Vi's room. I was sitting here cause I go here to think, which I do a lot. I use a lot of the old textbooks around my room. I wanted to keep my mind sharp. I'm already physically a baby Pokémon I don't want to mentally be one as well. I also use the textbooks to get out of the room cause I usually close the door when I'm in there. I was reading through a science textbook in order to drown out the yelling downstairs. It seemed to work cause I no longer heard it. I went to turn the page, but the page lay suspended in midair. "What the hell is this" I yell into silence and throw the book, but it to lie suspended in midair. I get up and run over to the window. "It appears that time has stopped," I said looking outside and seeing that no one is moving "but what could have caused this?"

"_This would be my doing" _I head a voice say and in a flash of light Celebi appears holding on to Mew's tail like a leash. _"Now Mew finish explaining this ones predicament like a good little goddess" _Celebi said releasing Mew's tail.

"_Fiiiine" _she whined while floating over to me _"Hello again Jade its been a while"_

"It's been 2 weeks for me 3 weeks for you" I blatantly stated

"_Well yes it has been anyway I'm here to explain the rules of your situation" _She seemed surprised that I knew what I knew.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone except other rebirths and I can find other rebirths by staring into their eyes, if I see the death of a human, then they are a reborn and am free to explain. Also I am not held accountable if they find out about my identity on their own, but I am still not allowed to explain anything to them. I believe that's all"

Both fairies stare in complete awe that I had just provided the exact explanation they were going to give me. _"T-that's correct Jade, but how did you know that?" _Mew questioned

"I pieced together the first one myself, the second one I had to hack a few computer files, and the third is basic law theory," I explained to the 2 awestruck legends. I wonder if I crossed the line a little, but I didn't worry.

"_See Celebi, I told you he didn't need an explanation" _she mocked before teleporting away

"_Well excuse me for making you do your job!" _she yelled into nothing then teleported away herself. And just like that, time resumed itself. The yelling resumed downstairs and the book hit the wall with a plop and landed with a thud on the ground. I went and picked it up and continued reading through the book 'Legendaries are weird' I thought to myself

The yelling downstairs stopped again, but this time for real as I heard someone stomping up the stairs. I figured Vi was looking for me so I decided to put the books down and jump on the floor, she's used to me being in here now.

She opened the door looking unbelievably angry. "Lyle can you believe that my witch of a Mom won't let me go on my journey for another freaking year, I'm already too old as is I'm not waiting one more year"

I over came the urge to cry at the loud noise "Mom was the exact same way to me, I eventually snuck over to Elm's lab and left on my journey without her consent. It was fun!" I said while laughing at the memories

"Well no more Lyle, next week we are sneaking out" she said determined

"Why not now?" I questioned forgetting again about the language barrier 'I'm starting to hate Pokespeak' I thought with my head cocked sideways

"Were leaving next week Lyle cause you need training a level 1 Larvitar just doesn't cut it nowadays"

I blushed a little at my weakness before nodding at her showing my agreement 'Finally some excitement'

Training week…

I was let out of the Pokeball when we got far enough away from the house; I personally hate that blasted sphere. "Never put me in there again" I whispered to here before walking of to Route 29. 'I really need to remember that she has no idea what I'm saying.'

A/N: Yay! 2nd chapter done, I'm being very productive. Also just so there is no confusion in the next part I will post Violet's current team + levels and known moves.

Lyle (Larvitar) Lvl 6

Bite

Leer

Rock Slide

Dig (TM)

(Lyle could be way more overpowered based on what his mother had, but I didn't want a lvl 6 Larvitar with Stone Edge Earthquake and Crunch)


	3. Tainted Sugar

A/N: I am actually really motivated to make these, for how long I don't know, so this story will be more frequently updated than my others, apologies to fans of my other stories.

Uncontrollable changes

Chapter 3

Tainted Sugar

I was annoyed, legitimately annoyed at this point. No, its not because I don't have hands, or the fact that I'm two feet tall and I weigh more than I did in my human body. It's that fact that Violet won't shut up. She's talking to me nonstop, and she is taking stupid guesses at what I'm saying and failing at it miserably. I now know why trainers travel in groups. It's because they will go crazy and start making conversation with their Pokémon.

"I don't know if I did the right thing Lyle, I mean mom is going to be pissed when she finds out I'm gone."

"You are aware that you have no idea what I'm saying right," I said seeing if my theory was right.

"You're right Lyle, she wasn't mad at my brother, and he snuck out when he left on his journey," she replied having no idea what I said and doing a bad job at guessing.

"Well she chewed me out over the phone about five hours after I left" I replied getting slightly more aggravated.

"Yea, she'll probably just call me and chew me out over the phone. I can handle that," she said guessing relatively well.

"Vi, I'm going to be blunt here. You need some friends," I was now completely pissed.

"You really think I shouldn't pick up the phone?" There goes her good guess.

I stopped suddenly cause I heard a moaning noise. I looked around cautiously "Vi, why do I even bother talking, hold up I heard something."

"What is it Lyle, Cherrygrove is just up ahead, let's go," she said walking over to me

I listened for a moment and ran over to a large bush. I motioned Violet over. Both of us were shocked at the sight. There was an abused Chikorita lying behind the bush. She looked like she'd been there for a while, judging by her infections and the general state of her body she'd been there for about 2-3 weeks. It's miraculous that she was still alive. I ran over to her she just blankly stared at me. "Hello there," I said hesitantly "What happened to you?"

"M-my trainer did this to me," she stuttered a little, but was able to stabilize. "It was one day after traveling with him," she paused as tears started coming to her eyes. "It was a terrible experience. He constantly yelled at me, calling me a useless waste of space. It was then that he got another Pokémon. He claimed it to be the best Pokémon ever, and I was left to rot in the Pokeball." I could see anger in her eyes "We were at Goldenrod once when something happened that made him go insane. He started mumbling about revenge and he left to head to Cherrygrove, but when he reached this Route, he called me out and just started beating me." She paused as if to gain emotional composure and continued "He kicked me into a bush and said 'Maybe you'll be useful in the afterlife' and he destroyed my Pokeball and ran off with his precious Rattata following him."

Something about her trainer sounded familiar to me 'there's no possible way, its just a coincidence,' I thought, but decided to ask anyway. "So what's the name of your douche of an ex-trainer?"

"I believe his name is Tommy, why do you ask?" she seemed confused by my question.

I couldn't believe it, her douchebag ex-trainer, and that noobish idiot who murdered me, are the same person. It took me a while to find my words, but I finally spoke up. "I-I knew your old trainer, and there's something I need to tell you about him," I thought for a moment before speaking again "But now's not the time. My trainer and I are going to help you, and when you're better I'll tell you then ok?" I didn't wait for a reply.

I ran back to Violet and she spoke up. "What happened to her Lyle?" I made punching motions in the air and then pointed to her. I think she got the general message. "She looks too injured to carry. What do we do Lyle?" I sweatdropped. 'There she goes talking to me again,' I thought angrily. I made a throwing motion and then pointed to the pokeballs clipped to her belt. "Right lets catch it. That should make transporting it easier." Violet threw the ball at the injured Pokémon, picked it up, and ran off to the Pokémon Center.

Two days later… (At night)

"You're going BACK!" I was shocked when the now healthy Chikorita said that to me "I can't believe what I'm hearing, do you WANT to die?"

"Yes," she said solemnly "I'm grateful for you helping me, but I didn't want to be helped," tears came to her eyes as she spoke. "I'm just a lost cause. No trainer deserves anything as useless as me, so I'm doing what my trainer said and dieing."

'She's totally brainwashed,' I thought before speaking up. "Look I hate to break this to you, but," I paused for a second. "Your so-called trainer is a murderer," I paused to look at her shocked expression. I didn't know why she was acting this way, based on her reactions when she told her story two days ago, you wouldn't expect her to want to listen to her old trainer. 'That's right he murdered MY trainers older brother 1 month ago."

"What does THAT have to do with my decision? Why should I care that that spiteful bastard is a murderer?" She yelled obviously angry

"Then why are you listening to him?"

"Because," she paused and looked away, "because he's right about me, I'm utterly useless."

"I don't think that."

"Your opinion doesn't matter, you're just a Pokémon!"

"My trainer doesn't think that either."

"How do you know?"

"She always told me how much she wanted a Chikorita, and how much she admired the Chikorita evolution line. She had even told me how happy she was to find and capture you." I brought a Pokeball out from behind my back. "This is your Pokeball, the one my trainer caught you in." I placed the ball on the ground. "She told me that she'd give you the choice to return to the wild if you wanted to. Just smash the ball and run away now, but if you decide to come with us. Find us in the Pokémon Center and bring the Pokeball. It's your choice," I turned to run off when I decided to add one more thing. "Don't forget what I said."

I returned to the Pokémon Center. Violet was still sleeping and I was still tired, so I decided to sleep some more. I awoke at around 2:00 to find Violet on the bed staring at the open door. The Chikorita obviously wasn't here. I stared up at Violet, whose lap I was sleeping on, and she looked down at me, then both of our eyes moved to the door.

After about 4 hours of waiting Vi decided to leave. We stood out front of the center. Vi was depressed about losing a valuable member of her team. I was depressed about losing my only chance for legitimate conversation. As we walked off a pokeball was thrown at Violet. She caught it before it hit her face. She looked down, I looked forward, and we saw the said Pokémon standing right in front of us smiling and wagging her tail. I smirked and Violet spoke up "Does this mean you're staying with us?" the Chikorita nodded. Violet smiled as she walked forward. "Well then, Lyle, Rita, our next destination is Violet City!" Rita smiled at the name she was given and followed Violet and I as we headed toward our first badge.

A/N: Well what do you think of Rita? She will have more of a defined personality next chapter. Also some of the things Lyle/Jade says to Rita wasn't necessarily told to him as a Pokémon ;)

Violet's Current Team:

Lvl 8, Lyle (Larvitar), Ability: Guts, Moves: Bite, Rock Slide, Dig, Dark Pulse (Dig and Dark Pulse taught via TM off screen)

Lvl 6, Rita (Chikorita), Ability: Overgrow, Moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf

Please review, it helps me grow as a writer.


	4. Disappointment, New Goals

A/N: OMG chapter 4 this is the longest FanFic I have on this site! It's still not my longest fanfic though. Still trying to decide if I should upload them… enjoy!

Uncontrollable Changes

Chapter 4

Disappointment, New Goals

"Lyle finish with Rock slide," Violet said, unbelievably bored after mopping the floor with about 10 newbie trainers. It was the first time I was used in an actual battle. The trainers before were used to train Rita, because she was a lower level than me.

"Wow Lyle, you're really strong!" Rita randomly spurted while Violet was getting the prize money.

"Nah, I'm not strong," I said, taken back a little by her random change in personality. "Caterpies are just really weak."

"Well you're still strong for your age," she sounded offended by my reply. "You told me you are about three weeks old right?" I nodded. "Well I don't know any 3 week olds who can do that!" she said motioning her hand toward the pile of rocks my Rock Slide had left.

I was about to make a comeback when Violet called out to us. "Lyle! Rita! Were leaving!" She called waving her hands and smiling at the massive wad of cash in her wallet. We walked over to her and continued our walk toward Violet City. A few minutes after, Violet's Pokégear phone rang. I saw her eyes widen "It's my Mom," she squeaked out. 'Is she seriously stupid enough to answer the phone,' I thought, clearly remembering a similar phone call I got at the tart of my journey. She accepted the call and spurted out a meek "H-Hi Mom." 'She seriously is THAT stupid,' I thought while facepalming. "I'm by Violet City, Route 30 to be exact." "Mom, I am not the one at fault here!" "Mew damn it Mom I'm 14 most trainers leave at 10" "I'm not going back there Mom. Jade d-died and all my friends left on their journeys, and you wonder why I'm in my room all the time." "Maybe I shouldn't have left so abruptly, but what's done is done," a smile graced her face. " Thanks for understanding Mom. By the way, how are Jade's old Pokémon?" "Obsidian, Grey, Cyan, and Copper took them?" "Of course I remember them, they've been friends for years." "So how'd they act, I mean toward his d-death," tears started to form in her eyes as her voice broke. "Y-yea, I'd feel that way too, i-if my best friend," She paused and started to shake. "I love you too Mom, bye," She said solemnly as she closed the phone and continued to shake with sadness.

I walked over to her, completely forgetting Rita's presence. "Please don't cry Violet," I said, not caring that she couldn't understand me. "Death is a natural part of life," I said attempting to have a comforting tone. "After all Vi, I'm," I paused now remembering Rita's presence. "I'm sure he's in a better place," I said ignoring the grass types skeptical stares.

Violet stared down at me, and kneeled to pat me on the head. I smiled up at her. "You remind me so much of my brother Lyle," she paused and seemed to dwell on what she said. She stood up and had a different look on her face. The anguish was gone and replaced with determination. "And my brother wouldn't want me to be sad, lets move on team!" she exclaimed with a new resolve as we entered Route 31.

"Lyle, hold on," Rita said as I began to follow Violet

Her face looked betrayed and skeptical. "What is it Rita?" I replied, confused by the situation.

"There's something not quite right about you Lyle."

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered. 'Has she figured me out?'

"Don't play dumb, you don't act or sound like any three week old I've ever seen."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rita,"

"Oh please Lyle, most Pokémon you're age can barely talk in sentences, which you have no problem doing. You know way too much, are too coordinated, and act like no three week old I've known Lyle, if that is your real name, are you lying to me about that too?"

"How do you know I'm not just lying about my age?" I replied in an attempt to get her to drop the subject.

"True, I thought that at first, but one thing told me that you were telling the truth… Your still bottle-fed Lyle." She showed an expression that looked foreign on her features. "So explain Lyle!"

"Well," I paused to quickly make up an explanation. "I didn't want to sound conceited. I mean it sounds unbelievably vein to come out and say 'Hello I'm Lyle, I'm three weeks old and I'm a Pokémon prodigy' it doesn't make the best first impression now does it?" I quickly replied trying to make it sound truthful.

"'Prodigy?" she questioned giving the most adorable confused look I've ever seen.

"A prodigy is someone who is born with extraordinary abilities, whether it be fighting or knowledge. I myself was born with extraordinary knowledge. I was able to read at birth and used my ability to read to gain more knowledge about things. As for the movements, I've done a lot of training to help me move better."

A more familiar look shone on Rita's face and she giggled, "Sorry I doubted you Lyle," and as quickly as her accusations came, they vanished as she ran off toward Violet.

'She gave up too easily,' I accusingly thought while running to catch up with the two girls.

Later at dusk

"Hey girl!" was all we heard as we approached Violet City. We turned toward the voice to find another trainer, this one looked more experienced, but looked like a generic skater boy. "Pokémon battle NOW!" he demanded holding out two Poké balls. "2 vs. 2 double battle, do you accept?"

"Of course I do!" Violet replied, insulted by his tone. "Lets battle!"

The Mystery trainer threw out his two Poké balls as Rita and I ran onto the battlefield. Out of the Poké balls came a Dunsparce and a Pidgeotto.

"I'll start off!" the mystery trainer said. "Dunsparce Thunder Wave the Chikorita and follow with Headbutt. Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace the Chikorita when it flinches.

The Thunder Wave came in too fast to dodge and scored a direct hit on Rita. "Rita doge left!" Violet shouted, but in Rita's current state, she couldn't move fast enough to avoid the Headbutt. Rita was pushed back and stood flinching as a result of the Headbutt, and as if on cue, in came Pidgeotto with its Aerial Ace. "Lyle stop the Pidgeotto with Rock Slide," she shouted, realizing that Rita wasn't moving. I Launched Rock Slide at the Pidgeotto, however, due to my poor speed, the Pidgeotto struck first, it was down, but Rita took massive damage.

"Dunsparce, Finish the Chikorita off with Headbutt,"

Dunsparce slithered its way toward Rita. "Rita, please move!" Violet called out, pleading for her Pokémon to avoid the attack. 'Rita can't dodge it she'll be KOed,' I thought as I ran toward her, using my body as a shield. The attack hit me instead, it didn't hurt much, but I was stuck in place, flinching from the effects of the attack.

"So you want to get in the way?" the mystery trainer snickered. "Dunsparce, Water Pulse."

"Lyle, move!" Violet pleaded, knowing I won't stay conscious if I was hit with the attack, but I couldn't move. I took the Water Pulse head on, and I'll tell you, I've never felt a pain more severe than this. Being x4 weak to the attack and having terrible defence against special attacks, the combination of the two leads to a pretty painful experience.

Due to me being passed out for the remainder of the fight, the rest will be told in Rita's Point of View, I deeply apologize reader.

I regained my composure in time to see Lyle hit by the Water Pulse, his screams of agony penetrated my eardrums as he passed out and got recalled into his Poké ball. It was now one on one and the odds were stacked in the opponents favor. "Rita, Poisonpowder!" Violet commanded. I spun my head leaf around and toxic spores came out and engulfed the slow-moving Dunsparce. When they cleared, the Pokémon was obviously taking Poison damage. "Follow with Razor Leaf!"

The Razor Leafs struck home as when the Pokémon got forced into a wall. When the rubble cleared, it looked tired out. "Don't think this is over, Dunsparce, Roost!" the wormlike Pokémon fluttered its tiny wings and lifted about an inch of the ground before dropping and regaining its health. "Finish with Flamethrower!" I saw the wormlike Pokémon open its gaping mouth and release fire, I most likely felt pain close to what Lyle felt as the flames engulfed me and I passed out and was recalled into my Poké ball. We had lost our first battle.

Seeing as there are no conscious Pokémon to tell the story, we fast forward to the Violet City Pokémon Center in Lyle's P.O.V.

I was recalled out of my Poké ball and looked around the room I was currently released into. I recognized it as one of the bedrooms in the Pokémon Center. I saw Rita get called out of her ball as well. I looked up and saw Violet staring at us with sad eyes. Her eyes told the whole story. 'Ah a trainers first loss,' I thought going on a nostalgia trip. 'Brings back such fond memories, I remember my first loss well,' I reminisced more, continuing my trip down memory lane. 'It was in the sprout tower, I had my Spearow and my Chikorita and one of the sages got me with his hypnosis spamming Hoothoot,' I paused and tried to think back. 'No it wasn't to the monk it was to a Hoothoot using trainer, was it even a Hoothoot, it could have been a Poliwag, or a Gastly. Wait no the first trainer I faced with a Gastly was Morty, wasn't it? That was Ecruteak. I surely lost before Ecruteak. I vividly remember a Hypnosis user, or it could have been a Sleep Powder user. I know it involved sleep. Strange I've always remembered my first loss, its what helped me grow as a trainer, it was something, I'd never forget, no trainer does right?' I dismissed my thoughts, passing it off as nothing but an unfortunate memory lapse. I looked back up at Violet with confused eyes since I was supposed to have no idea what happened after I fainted.

"Lyle, Rita, I'm sorry, both of you," Violet finally said. "Because of my inexperience, both of you got hurt, I think my Mom was right to stop me from going, I'm not ready for this." Ah crud the damn guilt trip, I knew Violet would have one. I at least had Obsidian, Cyan, Grey, and Teal, but she has no one. I looked over to Rita. She was looking up at Violet not knowing what to do.

I walked over to Violet and hugged her leg. "Violet, every trainer looses at some point, it's not your fault," I knew she couldn't understand me, but I couldn't say irrelevant things with Rita there, so I had to rely on the tone of my voice. "Vi you need to learn from your faults and learn to fix them, only then can you truly grow as a trainer."

Rita noticed what I was doing and walked over to nuzzle Violet's leg. "I'm with Lyle, don't cry. Be happy. Happiness makes the world go round, and if your not happy, you're mean, and no one wants you to be mean," Rita said innocently in a tone that I swear just gave me Diabetes. 'When did Rita become so sweet,' I asked myself rhetorically.

Violets face seemed to change from grief, to new resolve. "I think I get it you two," She said pulling both of us into an embrace. "Thank you for having faith in me, so how about we go sign up for the Johto league?" She said standing up showing a complete and sudden change of emotion, as we followed her into the lobby so we can sign up for the league.

"I'm sorry, I can't sign you up for the Johto league," Nurse Joy said with an apologetic tone. "I mean I can sign you up, but the Elite Four challenge opens up in 3 weeks and I doubt any trainer can get all 8 badges and make it to Indigo Plateau in 3 weeks."

"Ok," Violet replied solemnly. "Thank you anyway." She bowed and walked off toward the benches and sat down. "What are we going to do now?" she asked herself solemnly.

"The Kanto League!" I said suddenly, getting stares from Violet and Rita. "The Kanto League starts immediately after the Johto League ends. All we have to do is make it to Pewter City and register for the Kanto league, and because it starts in one month, as long as we make it there before six months pass we'll have plenty of time to get through the league." Rita looked surprised I came up with that idea, and Violet looked at me confused. I sighed and grabbed Violet's Pokégear from her pocket, scrolled through the map and pointed toward the Kanto Region.

"Kanto?" she questioned before realization came to her. She sprang up and ran toward Nurse Joy, who was still sitting behind the counter. "Nurse Joy, do you know when the Kanto League starts?" Violet asked excitedly.

"I believe it starts in three weeks," Nurse Joy replied after thinking a little.

"And I Olivine City, when's the next ferry to Vermilion?"

"Two weeks."

Violets face brightened up immediately. "Lyle, Rita, we are in luck. We have a chance to make a league challenge after all. Cmon team, there's no time to waste. Lets get on the road to Olivine City!" she happily exclaimed while running out the door, with Rita trotting behind her, and me facepalming while being held in Violet's arms.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This chapter was basically trying to set Violet up as emotionally unstable, Rita being a walking bowl of sugar, and Lyle being caught in the middle. Also, see if you can find the relevance behind Lyles attempted trip down memory lane.

I am also looking for an OC simply as a traveling companion for Violet, so readers, get the creative juices flowing. I can really only offer a shout out as a prize, sorry readers.

Violet's Team:

Lyle (Larvitar), Lvl 13, Ability: Guts, Moves: Bite, Screech, Rock Slide, and Dark Pulse

Rita (Chikorita), Lvl 12, Ability: Overgrow, Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder and Synthesis

Please review the chapter so I can make these chapters better ;)


	5. New Allys: Violet's New Partner

A/N If you loose track of who's talking at any point, just remember at each character's dialogue gets its own paragraph.

Uncontrollable Changes

Chapter 5

New Allies

"Rita use Razor Leaf!" Violet commanded toward the injured Mareep she was keen on catching. Rita spun her head-leaf and razor sharp leafs bulleted toward the injured sheep. They struck head on and the Pokémon lay sprawled on the ground. "Ok Mareep, you're mine!" Violet yelled as she threw her enlarged and threw her Poké Ball. The ball struck and engulfed the target in a Red light. All three of us stand there silent, not daring to make a sound until the Poké Ball stopped moving. The ball shaked for about ten seconds before the telltale 'ding' noise sounded signaling that the Pokémon was caught. I folded my arms and smirked while Rita and Violet cheered. Violet ran over to her new Pokémon and held the ball high, thinking for a second. "Ok Marriah, come and meet the group!" She exclaimed, throwing the ball high in the air causing a white beam of energy the flow out and materialize into the form of Marriah the Mareep.

Rita pranced over to Marriah with a smile on her face. "Hello Marriah my name is Rita, how are you, I didn't hurt did I, oh and I'm sorry for the Poisonpowder, but I have to do what Violet commands me to do, by the way that's Violet, she's our trainer and she's really nice, and that's Lyle, he's really smart and he's only one month old, I know it surprised me at first too, but its true, he's even bottle-fed still, that's how I know his age. By the way I didn't hurt you did I, I know I asked already, but I'm really worried about you!" Rita happily exclaimed surprisingly all in one breath.

"All right Rita that was nice, but I'll take it from here," I said while pushing Rita out of the way. "She's Rita, and I stick by the theory that I am slowly developing Diabetes by being around her 24/7, but she's actually really nice if you get to know her." I paused pondering something. "Anyway, introductions aside, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Marriah."

"Wow that insane girl was right," Marriah announced sounding surprised. "You're really smart," she said in a flirtatious tone.

I backed up hoping for some sort of lifeline, and sure enough, Violet was that said lifeline. "C'mon team, this detour wasted enough time," Violet exclaimed raising a hand in the air. "Lets get moving toward Olivine!" she then walked off with Rita, Marriah and I following her.

The walk to Route 36 was kinda awkward. Marriah and Rita kept trying to get close to me for some reason. Marriah would start to walk next to me, and then Rita would push her out of the way and take her place. Then the cycle continues vice-versa. I got fed up eventually and got Violet to carry me, which is awkward as it is.

We made a quick pit stop to the Pokémon Center just for a quick heal, mainly for Marriah. And made our way to Route 36.

As we entered Route 36, I spotted a trainer talking on a Pokégear. She had long Pale-Blonde hair tied in a High Ponytail. Her bluish-grey eyes showed a state of worry, but looked sure and knowing. She wore what could only be worded as boy's clothes. She was pacing in circles talking on the phone with someone while a Machop, which I gather was hers, was standing by her examining the area in a protective fashion. I overheard some of her phone conversation; I gather she was talking to her Mom. "Are you sure Mom, I don't have to go." "You haven't held me back, I'm perfectly content the way things are now." "But who'll look after the house." "Mom, are you sure?" "Mom!" it looked like her Mom hung up on her.

It's at this time that Violet noticed this girl's presence. "Umm hello there," Violet said cautiously drawing near. "Are you ok, did something happen?" she asked in a concerning tone.

The Girl looked at Violet as if Violet was a ghost or a zombie… or a clown. Her expression quickly changed from shocked to… kinda normal when she replied. "Oh me? I'm fine, my Mom is forcing me to tour the world." she said sounding rather aggravated.

"Really?" Violet said surprised. "My Mom does everything in her power to keep me at home, not touring the world."

"Hey that sounds nice, you think we could trade Moms," she said nudging Violet with her elbow causing both girls to laugh. "That aside," she said holding her hand out. "I'm Seanne, aspiring Pokémon Researcher, its nice to meet you…uh."

"Violet," Violet quickly said, shaking hands with this new friend "Name's Violet, aspiring Pokémon Master. Man that sounded more generic than I thought," she said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh you're a trainer?" Seanne replied. "Well I'll introduce myself the way a trainer would," she held out her hand, this time making a pointing gesture. "Violet, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"What!" she said shocked. "I-I can't battle, at least not for a while." She paused and then mouthed "I can never put my Pokémon in that kind of harm again."

"Harm?" Seanne questioned. "Oh let me guess, you recently lost a battle and now are taking it out of your self am I right."

Violet was silently looking at her feet, when I decided to speak up. "You don't now the half of it, Vi is REALLY unstable emotionally. The doctors say she's a few pegs away from bipolar."

Seanne looked confused for a second then looked at her Machop. He made some sign language signs, most likely teller her what I said, and nodded. "Interesting, thank you Mach," she said to her Pokémon before turning back to us. "Well you said you wanted to be a Pokémon Master, well Pokémon Masters battle all the time, don't be afraid of it," she paused and winked toward Rita, Marriah and I. "Besides, looks like your Pokémon want to fight."

Violet looked down at us and pondered thoughts for a second. "Ok, I guess if you guys want to. Ok Seanne I'll fight!"

~SCENE TRANSITION~

"Ok Violet, does 3v3 work for you" Seanne called across the makeshift battlefield.

"I-I'm fine with it," Violet replied sounding less than confident.

"Ok then, I'll start with Eva," she threw out a Poké Ball, and out of the ball materialized an Eevee.

Violet paused for a second as if thinking. "Rita, you're up," she called, pointing a finger out to the battlefield. Rita excitedly ran out to fight against the Eevee.

"Eva, Open with Shadow Ball!"

The Eevee jumped in the air and shot a chaotic black sphere toward Rita. "Rita Razor Leaf to Counter!" the Razor Leaf collided with the Shadow Ball, cutting the ball into smaller Bite-Sized Shadow Balls. The Razor Leafs hit home, causing the target to land shakily and clumsily. Rita got pelted with a Mini-Shadow Rain, but she recovered quickly. "Follow with Poisonpowder!"

The Poisonpowder consumed the small fox and dissipated quickly. The Eevee just smirked. "Eva, Facade!" Eva ran quickly toward Rita and pounced, her body quickly flashing between red, yellow and green.

The Façade hit home and Rita fell back, barely able to stand. "What, how is Façade THAT strong?" Violet questioned sounding scared.

"Façade doubles in power when the user is Poisoned, Burned, or Paralyzed, plus Eva's ability, adaptability, doubles the power of any normal moves used by her." Seanne stated, obviously knowing a lot on the subject.

Violet hesitated not knowing what to do before an idea came to her. "Rita Razor Leaf and follow with Synthesis." She called and Rita obeyed staggering up, shooting her leaves, healing herself with Synthesis while Eva was stunned. "Hah how do you like that!" Violet taunted.

"Nice choice of moves, I can tell its going to be hard to KO Rita when she can do that. Eva use Façade and Zen Headbutt!"

Eva started flashing the Façade colors and ran forward glowing headfirst. "Rita Razor Leaf followed by Tackle." Rita fired her leaves and quickly ran forward for a Tackle collision. The two Pokémon collided in an explosion and both were forced back. Rita looked battered and stood ground flinching from the Zen Headbutt. Eva, with her head high, looked in pain and collapsed from poison damage.

"Eva Return. Take a rest girl." Seanne reached behind her back to grab a Poké Ball when she spoke up again. "That was really good Violet I guess I shouldn't take you too lightly. Nate you're up!" she threw the ball and out of the ball materialized a Natu.

"Rita Synthesis!" Violet called, her voice getting her old confidence back

"Nate, Teleport then Peck!" Nate warped behind Rita and started violently pecking at her head, Rita couldn't take the hits and was KOed.

"I'm sorry Rita," Violet said, recalling Rita to her ball. "Marriah, its your turn," Violet stated, unsure of her choice. Marriah happily pranced to the battlefield, fully aware of Violet's hesitance. "Marriah, Thundershock!"

"Nate, Teleport to Psychic!" the small bird warped to avoid the electric blast and used Psychic to throw Marriah into a tree. Marriah was stunned and shaken, but not out by a longshot. "Nate Night Shade."

I was glad that Violet was able to see her chance, she commanded Marriah to use Thundershock during this opening. The electricity tore apart the Night Shade and struck the small bird. "Another Thundershock, quickly!" Violet commanded before Marriah shot another Thundershock toward the now Paralyzed bird.

"Nate, Psychic, push it back!" the bird hesitated, but managed to use Psychic to redirect the attack before he was hit, and instead used the electricity to attack Marriah, needless to say, the newly captured sheep couldn't take the hit and was KOed.

"M-Marriah return," Violet said solemnly. "Lyle you're up," I nodded and then jumped out to the battlefield.

"Nate Teleport, then Night Shade."

"Lyle use Screech when it appears." Nate appeared behind me and started to prep Night Shade. I immediately released the Screech I was prepping. It forced the Natu back into a tree and incapacitated it. "Finish with Bite," Violet called causing my teeth to grow shaper than usual. I ran toward the grounded bird at full speed, which for me isn't that fast, but I was able to reach the bird before it recovered and scored a KO

"Nice job seeing through teleport like that," Seanne complimented. She looked down at her Machop, who was obviously ready because he was already walking to the battlefield.

"Go for Brick Break Mach!" Seanne commanded once Mach had reached the battlefield. The fighting type made no hesitation and ran toward me full speed

"Screech Quickly!" Violet frantically yelled. I felt my Vocal Chord begin to vibrate rapidly. It felt strange to say the least. I let out a piercing wail that pushed the fighting type back and halting the attack. I was happy that violet understood that I can't dodge things very well.

(A/N: I think at this point you can figure out whose issuing the commands)

"Focus Blast Mach,"

A condensed sphere of energy was sloppily launched my direction. "Lyle Dark Pulse!" But I didn't feel the dark energy like I normally do. The dark pulse failed and I took the front of the attack.

_It was dark all around me. I wasn't dead though, I believe that this was inside my mind. All the sudden a Tyranitar appeared floating in front of me. It was MY first Tyranitar and Lanie's mother, Maya. I remember her cause she could use a move no other Tyranitar I've ever seen could use. She disappeared when Lanie was hatched though. I had always figured the worst, and it appears I was right._

"_Hello my Grandchild," she said in a calming soothing tone, defying her rugged and frightening exterior. It appears that she doesn't know that I was once her trainer. "Its time for an ancient recessive power to awaken within you my child." She paused and all the sudden Blue fire started to encircle her. And just as she appeared, she was gone, however the fire was left only this time I found it circling me. It entered my body and I returned to the real world._

"Lyle Get up!" I heard violet scream all the sudden and I shakily got to my feet staggering a little as I attempted to balance myself. I glared at the Machop that I was facing as I fully regained composure. I heard Seanne issue a Focus Blast once more and I faintly heard Violet tell me to get out of the way. I felt a Power well up inside of me just begging to be released. I released the power and familiar blue flames encircled me and rotated faster. The focus blast was off aim and hit a tree close too me. I just stand with the flames rotating even faster for I just executed my third Dragon Dance.

No one made a move. They just stared as the flames slowed and return to the innards of my body where they were before. Violet quickly fumbled for her Pokédex and scanned the move. "Dragon Dance, A sacred dragon art that amplifies the speed and physical attacking power of the user. Once thought to only be useable by dragons recent studies confirm that Pokémon like Totodile and Larvitar can learn the move though breeding."

Violet almost squealed in delight. "Use Rock Slide Lyle!" she hastily commanded. The affects of Dragon Dance kicked in and Rocks fell onto the fighting type before anyone could blink.

The rocks stayed still for a few seconds but soon started to rumble revealing that it wasn't KOed yet. "Atta boy Mach, go for Brick Break." Mach ran towards me at top speed and started prepping Brick Break

"Dodge Lyle and use Bite," I questioned her logic but I followed order and bit the Pokémon's side, it not being affected by dark type suffered very little damage and used Brick Break on my head. I suffered too much damage from the combined attacks of the Focus Blast and the Brick Break caused me to be KOed.

Violet collapsed on the ground "Even after all that we still lost" she said solemnly.

"Violet there's no need to be down on yourself, all trainers win and lose, its our losses that help us grow as trainers" Seanne said walking over and putting a comforting hand on Violets back.

I was recalled into my Poké Ball at this point so I have no idea what happened next so…

TIME SKIP!

I was let out of my Poké ball and I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a Pokémon Center which came as no surprise, but I DID see something that did surprise me. I saw 2 new Pokémon with us. There was a lazy looking Vulpix sleeping on the floor next to violet and an alert looking Growlithe chatting with Seannes Pokémon.

The Vulpix lazily got up and walked over to Me Rita and Marria, the latter 2 skeptically staring at the Pokémon.

"Hey there," The newcomer said in a bored tone. "My new name is Velo and I was caught by our trainer while I was sleeping."

All of the sudden an incredibly high squeal assaulted our eardrums as Rita started spastically questioning Velo, who just sit there staring t the grass type blather on and on without taking so much as a breath. I used this time to look out the window to the Pokémon center. It appears as though those 2 utilized the Natus Teleport Powers, because we are in Olivine City.

A/N: OMG this took FOREVER to write. Ugh but this chapter is done and I'll begin work on the "climax chapter"

Thank you uncutetomboy for the OC it really helps me out

Heres a Preview:

I found myself standing in complete darkness. I looked around and found a mirror. I quickly ran up to it and found that I was in my human form. This was short lived because a flash of light revealed a baby Larvitar in the mirror looking up to me. He reached up and I reached down, but as soon as I touch the mirror it shattered, destroying the image and creating a twister of broken glass surrounding and cutting deep into my skin.

Violet's Team:

Lyle (Larvitar), Lvl 15, Ability: Guts, Moves: Bite, Screech, Rock Slide, and Dragon Dance

Rita (Chikorita), Lvl 15, Ability: Overgrow, Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder and Synthesis

Marriah (Mareep), Lvl 13, Ability: Static, Moves: Tackle, Growl, Thundershock

Velo (Vulpix), Lvl 13, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack

Please review the chapter so I can make these chapters better ;)


	6. Mental Breakdown

A/N: I defiantly enjoyed writing this chapter; I'm one who greatly enjoys character development and this chapter has marks a major turning point for the character of "Lyle" so without further ado, enjoy please

Uncontrollable Changes

Chapter 6

Mental Breakdown

After realizing I was in Olivine City I then realized that we have about 2 weeks to spare before the ferry to Vermilion City leaves, which means we have 2 weeks of ABSOLUTLY NOTHING… or so I thought. Violet used her Pokédex to scan our levels (Under Seanne's Recommendation) and having the OCD nature that runs in the family, decided to make the Marriah and Velo the same level and Rita and I.

To make a long and boring story short, Marriah was trained first, she learned Thunder Wave, and that's it. Velo on the other hand… not so well. His first battle ever and he went from lethargic and lazy so OMG WTF ballistic ape-shit and utterly massacred 3 trainers teams, all of which of his own accord, with the help of his newly learned Fire Spin. Marriah Evolved trying to calm the MPD psychopath down.

After a long a brutal Pep-talk from Seanne (which seems to be her job nowadays) and few reassuring gestures from the psychopathic fox himself, Violet spent the rest of the 2 weeks learning to control "Psycho Velo" as I call him. That resulted in Violet needing 5 new pairs of clothes cause her old ones were too singed(sp?). She got control of him finally after me throwing a few Dragon-Danced Rock Slides his way.

So yep, all is right with our little dysfunctional group here. My group is still distant from Seanne's group, but they never struck me as the most social bunch around.

Back to present day:

Violet was buying the tickets needed for boarding the ferry, there was a huge crowd, but we got in line, right now only me and Mach(Seanne's Machop incase you forgot) were out of our Pokéballs. The crowd only seemed to grow as we were allowed to enter. I was following Violet closely, or at least, it was Violet wasn't it? HOLY CRAP IM LOST!

Violet's P.O.V.

"Ugh I thought we'd never get out of that crowd!" I exclaimed happily, leaning on the railing near the back of the ferry.

"Yea, that was an insane crowd wasn't it?" Seanne paused for a moment and looked down at Mach who made a few signs with his hands. I need to remember to ask Seanne of she could teach me Sign Language one of these days. "Vi, Lyles missing!" she suddenly exclaimed

I looked around frantically before shocking realization hit me "LYLE!" I screamed back at the slowly receding dock to see the little guy see me and run toward the dock. The boat had already left, "I'm sorry Lyle," I said quietly watching the small Pokémon break down into tears.

Lyle's P.O.V.

I tried to fight back the tears but the kept on coming, for the first time since my rebirth; I was without my mother.

It finally hit me, she was my mother now, and I was her child. Her baby child who just watched her slowly slip out of his reach. A stabbing pain entered my head all the sudden. The pain got worse and worse as I grabbed my head, fell to my knees, and let out an earsplitting scream.

I found myself standing in complete darkness. I looked around and found a mirror. I quickly ran up to it and found that I was in my human form. This was short lived because a flash of light revealed a baby Larvitar in the mirror looking up to me. He reached up and I reached down, but as soon as I touch the mirror it shattered, destroying the image and creating a twister of broken glass surrounding and cutting deep into my skin.

The glass swirled faster, showing no signs of letting up. It moved up and down gouging deeper and deeper into my skin. I wanted it to stop, I wanted it to end, and most importantly I wanted my Mom. The pain was too intense to shake the thought off and similar thoughts kept on coming. Thoughts that only a baby or young child would think. But that's just what I was… a baby.

Just as I thought that the glass stopped and the mirror was there again this time I was the Larvitar and the human in the picture morphed to match my image

Anonymous Trainer's P.O.V.

I heard a scream nearby coming from the docks. I ran inside quickly with my friend and partner, Jolt the Jolteon, nearby. I heard the screaming stop, but Jolt continued running ahead so I followed him. What I found stunned me to say the least. I ran over to pick up a small Larvitar abandoned at the dock. He looked tormented and was whimpering quietly.

"Cyan! Wait up will you" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned back to see my childhood friend, Grey, and her faithful Eevee partner, Max, running toward me, the further of the two looking aggravated. That is until she spied the tormented Pokémon in my arms. "Were going to the Pokémon Center" was all she said before she ran off; this time, me following her.

Nurse Joy checked the Pokémon's condition. It wasn't hurt physically but it was under extreme mental stress. I walked to the lobby and set the small Pokémon down. Max and Jolt ran over to the Larvitar to attempt to calm it

Lyle's P.O.V.

Too new Pokémon came up to me, out of instinct I backed up, away from the new possible threat. "You ok kid?" the Jolteon asked. "What happened?" the Eevee asked

I paused and stopped to remember the preceding events, but the events were fuzzy. "I remember a crowd and a lot of pain, but that's it," I said with my hand on my head. "Wait, I remember something else. Loneliness and… and" I stopped and started to whimper

"And what else?" the Jolteon asked

"A-and I remember seeing my mom leave o-on the boat," I broke out in full tears, not wanting to relive the experience.

The girl human seemed to notice my distress and brought me to her lap. "It's ok little one," she whispered calmly. "We'll find your trainer don't you worry." I looked around and knew I was in good hands until I found my mom again.

Violet's P.O.V.

"I'M A TERRIBLE TRAINER!" I screamed for the 50th time that day, Seanne and I had just arrived in Vermilion City and I was still a wreak. "Seanne, use Nate, teleport us back, I need to find Lyle!" I pleaded to the girl with pale blonde hair.

"Then we need to get to the Pokémon Center. Nate's to tired teleport THAT far of a distance, especially after all of those forced battles on the boat." She explained apologetically.

My mood instantly lifted. I grabbed her hand as we High-Tailed it to the Pokémon Center. 'I'm on my way Lyle hang on' I thought as the center came into view.

Lyle's P.O.V. (again)

"Ok Little Guy, lets go find your trainer!" the Male human, who I found out was named Cyan, said enthusiastically.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light in front of us. I hid behind Jolt as he and Max took defensive stances. The flash cleared and I saw 2 girls followed by a Machop, a Chikorita, and a Natu lying exhausted on one of the girl's shoulders.

Tears of joy came to my eyes. "Momma!"

Rita's P.O.V.

Of all the things I didn't expect to see when we first teleported, seeing Lyle was one of them. But he was acting odd. Since I've known him some odd 2 months ago, he'd always refer to Violet as either "Violet" or "Vi" and always acted like an interim Big-Brother. But now he was acting different. First of all he was crying, which would be weird as is, but he called Violet "mom" and clung to her like an insecure child.

She set Lyle down and he came over to talk to me. "Hey big-sis!" he exclaimed happily.

I stepped back in both confusion and fear. "Ly-lyle, what happened to you, you're acting different?"

"He had a mental breakdown when he was separated from us," Mach said walking up to us. "Being in the position he was in most likely warped his mind and left him as an insecure child."

"What are you two talking about, I've always acted this way." Lyle said sounding confused. "Do I sound dumber cause I'm still as smart as I was?"

"Y-Yea that's it Lyle, its probably because we haven't seen you in a while." I managed to stammer out. 'I have to get the old Lyle back, the Lyle I fell in love with.' I thought before returning my attention to the humans.

A/N: ooh cliffhanger, but a really bad one at that.

Cyan and Gray will be important later as well as the other names that were mentioned in Chapter 4 ;)

Lyle (Larvitar), Lvl 15, Ability: Guts, Moves: Bite, Screech, Rock Slide, and Dragon Dance

Rita (Chikorita), Lvl 15, Ability: Overgrow, Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder and Synthesis

Marriah (Flaaffy), Lvl 15, Ability: Static, Moves: Tackle, Growl, Thundershock, Thunder Wave

Velo (Vulpix), Lvl 15, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Ember, Fire Spin, Roar, Quick Attack

Reviews make the world go round so review and keep the human race alive ^^d


	7. What was Lost and What Remains

Uncontrollable Changes

Chapter 7

What Was Lost and What Remains

Rita's P.O.V.

"Marriah I need to talk to you!" I called out to the electric sheep.

"Oh its you," she said disgustedly "What do you want Rita"

"Don't give me any of that fluff ball I need your help" I said nearly vomiting

"YOU need MY help," she said with immeasurable amounts of Sass. "Oh this should be good"

"CUT THE CRAP YOU OVERGROWN BIPEDAL SHEEP THIS IS SERIOUS!"I yelled obviously aggravated, luckily, only Marriah noticed my outburst. "Look I know both of us have feeling for Lyle," I said with a slight blush. "But the way things are now we have no chance of having him return any of those feelings."

"Maybe not for you!" she spat "no creature could like you!"

"Just shut up and go talk to him!"

Lyle's P.O.V.

"The ocean is pretty at sunset isn't it Lyle?" Momma said while I sat on her lap.

"WOW it is, isn't it Momma," I said happily. I've never seen the ocean at sunset before.

"You sure have been happy since we've found you," she said happily. "I can never apologize enough for what happened, I really care about you Lyle."

"I know you do Momma it wasn't your fault," I said hugging her arm in reassurance.

"Violet!" I heard a voice call. I looked over and saw Seanne running toward us. "Hey Vi, I've been looking everywhere for you, were heading back to Vermilion."

And with that we ran back to the Pokémon Center leaving the beautiful Ocean behind.

"Thank you very much for finding Lyle Cyan, I can't thank you enough." Momma said bowing her head

I never had the chance to really examine my two saviors. Cyan was a moderately short boy with ice blue eyes and long black hair. He had a black hoodie on covering his hair and had what resembled a dragonhead of the back of his hoodie. He was also wearing white jeans. Gray looked 100% like a Boy, I would have thought she WAS a boy if Cyan hadn't called her a she. She had grey eyes and silvery blue hair that went just above her shoulders and a blue hoddie covering a black undershirt and grey fingerless gloves.

So we teleported off to Vermilion City to get our adventure back on track, and we decided to head to the beach for a little downtime. We needed some due to the recent events. Momma was a little over-protective, but after some coaxing she allowed me to go play with the others. It was then Marriah approached me, I don't remember her evolving but there were holes in my memory so I didn't care.

"Hey Lyle," she said in a tone I don't understand. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Ryah!" I exclaimed happily. "I'm fine, but still a little tired."

I saw her visibly tense when I spoke, but she quickly recovered and spoke up again. "Y-You seem energetic today," she managed to stammer out.

"Well I'm happy cause Momma let me go play with the rest of you!" she had a look on her face that could only be described as a mixture between horrified and confused. "Are you ok Ryah, did you and Big Sister have a fight again?"

"Momma? Big Sister? Lyle whats wrong with you you've never used words like that before.

She said it too? Why does everyone thing something's wrong with me. "SHUT UP!" I yelled getting looks from the rest of the Pokémon. "THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!" I said with tears streaming down my face. "YOU'RE THE ONE ACTING WEIRD ALL OF THE SUDDEN NOT ME!"

"L-lyle I'm…"

"GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE" I said running off toward the sand dunes, fortunately I don't think Momma saw the outburst.

Rita's P.O.V.

The Flaaffy sit there taken aback by the outburst, we all were, heck it was even enough to get Velo off of his lazy ass and attempt to comfort him. "So Marriah will you listen to me now?" I said walking over into her sight

"R-Rita, we need to do something," she managed to choke out

"Finally he see eye-to-eye on something, however the situation is worse than I thought." I said sitting down next to her. "He firmly believes that he's always been this way." I said not knowing the 3 presences behind us. "Were going to need some help."

"We can help if you need us too," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Seanne's group of Pokémon, minus the Growlithe. "We can help if you want us too." Mach said this time louder.

"Yea we wanna help get Lyle back!" Eva said happily

"You know Eva Lyle's here so there's nothing to get back" Nate stated from Eva's back

"Hey don't leave us out!" I heard another voice. "I look toward the dunes where Lyle ran off and saw Seanne's Growlithe pushing Velo's lazy ass across the sand. Lyle was nowhere to be seen. "We wanna help too!" he said once he'd pushed Velo close enough.

"Ugh Arch I don't want to do anything. Don't make me" Velo whined putting his head in his paws

"Suck it up psycho. Remind me why were friends" Arch snapped

"Cause I'm SO loveable," Velo rubbed his head on Arch's side and everyone sweatdropped.

After I got over the sudden outburst of people I spoke up again. "I-I appreciate all of your concern but we are without a plan," I said sadly.

"_Oh man this is not good, not good, NOT GOOD!" _I heard a voice exclaim in worry.

"Who's there!" Marriah said snapping out of her trance

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and Mew materialized right in front of us, we were shocked to say the least

"_I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this but," _she paused and dropped slowly to the ground in a sitting position. _"I'm going to inform you a little about your friend Lyle," _she said coming into a standing position.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay… Cyan and Gray aren't my characters (they are used with permission from their respective creators) and I needed OC sheets for them and SOME PEOPLE! Didn't get me them in a timely fashion… thank you for finally giving them to me.

The more you review the faster I write this so review so I can have this done by 2011… YAY! (not gunna happen but I can dream ^^')

Lyle (Larvitar), Lvl 15, Ability: Guts, Moves: Bite, Screech, Rock Slide, and Dragon Dance

Rita (Chikorita), Lvl 15, Ability: Overgrow, Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder and Synthesis

Marriah (Flaaffy), Lvl 15, Ability: Static, Moves: Tackle, Growl, Thundershock, Thunder Wave

Velo (Vulpix), Lvl 15, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Ember, Fire Spin, Roar, Quick Attack


	8. Help From a Goddess

A/N Wow I never thought this story would do this good… it was originally supposed to be 4 or 5 chapters then it changed to 10 now I'm estimating about 30-35 depending on how for I want to go with this. Whatever, I'm rambling enjoy!

Side A/N Im sorry but I will not accept any more OC's for a long while. The first OC thing I did is LONG over. When I ask for OCs you have till the next chapter is up and I will specify how many. Hold on to your ideas to when they are relevant. With that being said enjoy

Uncontrollable Changes

Chapter 8

Help from a Goddess

Rita's P.O.V.

"_I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I'm going to tell you about your friend Lyle,"_ Mew said floating into a standing position

"Tell us what?" I said in a paranoid tone. "Are you going to tell us why he's suddenly like this?"

"_I'll get to that don't worry,"_ she said beginning to float again

She flew in circles around us and we were transferred to some weird dimension. Time felt off and the whole world felt unstable. "W-Where are we," I said trying to keep my ground.

"_This place is known as the Distortion World. I'm sure Giratina wouldn't mind us being here quickly while I explain things to you,"_

"I'm sorry hold on a second Mew," Arch said hesitantly. "VELO!" he said kicking the Vulpix awake "Pay attention dude this is kinda important," Velo groggily nodded and stood up, everyone turned around and all eyes were on the pink goddess

"_Anyway, please hold all questions until the end cause its kinda a long story."_ She paused and began to speak again. _"You see we legendaries have a duty to maintain order in the universe and keep things from getting out of control. So if a being is to die in anyway before their specified time either from unforeseen circumstances or by us messing up, which happens a lot mind you, we give the being a second chance at life. We place their undead soul into the body of a newborn… whatever is available at the time. When the being is born again they are given the title "Reborn". Your friend Lyle is one of these "Reborns", more specifically he is Jade, the dead older brother of your friend /trainer Violet. He was killed before his time and we told him bogus lies to make him feel special cause I'm a little bit evil like that,"_ she paused to laugh to herself _"However, Jade's situation was slightly different. Normally Reborns are placed in the body of being that died before birth so as not to create any internal conflict. However, Jade was placed into "Lyle's" body, which already had a host. Which, in turn, gave him the insticts and feelings of a baby Pokémon that he's been battling for a while. When he was separated from the rest of the group he couldn't fight the instincts and the body's original host came out, he knows you all but doesn't know of his past as a human."_ She stopped speaking and sighed, _"that's all I have to tell you all, any questions?"_

Everyone looked at me as if wanting me to ask the telltale question. "How do we fix him?"

"_You don't have to do anything, I'll employ the help if one of my colleagues and he'll handle the whole thing. You just need to act normal and keep his mind at ease."_

"Hold on Mew," I said to the goddess, seriously why can't anyone else talk, "Who is this 'colleague' and what is he going to do."

"_My close friend Darkrai is going to fuse 'Lyle' and 'Jade' together creating the one conscious that should have been there since the beginning. More importantly, his personality and memories should be back to normal." _There was an extended silence before she spoke up again in a cheery tone. _"Well that's all you better get back to your world, bye!"_

There was a flash and we left the Distortion World and returned to the beach at sunset.

We arrived back to the beach and looked around we were still alone and it was still sunset.

"There you are!" I heard behind me and saw Lyle running up to me. It feels weird calling him anything different. "Violet was looking for you guys, Come quickly!" he said running off. We stood there for a moment but followed him anyway

We arrived at where the humans were lounging and we saw a… strange sight. There was really no way to describe it. We saw a random Tentacool attaching itself to Seanne's head while while Violet trying to get it off while they frantically run around the Vacant beach.

"Guy's hurry over here!" Violet yelled grabbing onto the Pokémon's head

Seanne made more of those foreign signs that only Mach can understand and im a few seconds the Tentacool was off and retreated to the sea. It was late though so we went to sleep. The only thing I can do now is hope Lyle gets back to normal.

Lyle's P.O.V.

I was in the darkness again, where I go whenever I go to sleep. I always try to wake him up, the human who perpetually sleeps in my mind, ever since the incident at least. I can tell that the others like the human better so I try to wake him. He just remains asleep though, nothing I try works.

"_This… explains so much_," I heard a voice say behind me

"W-who's there!" I yell trying to muster my courage

"_No need to be afraid little one_," the voice says emerging from the shadows revealing a dark shadowy creature, "_I do not wish any harm on you or the human. My name is Darkrai and I was sent by Mew to assist you,_"

"W-What are you going to do Mr. Darkrai?" I ask hesitantly

"_First of all kid, drop the 'Mr.' second of all, I'm going to awaken the human's soul_," he says floating over to the human. "_Its time this went right in this mind,_"

I didn't know what he meant, nor did I know what he was going to do when he placed a shadowy hand on the human's head and mine. "What are you doing Mister?" I ask with innocent eyes

Darkrai blinks and pause before quietly speaking "_I can't do this,_" He says quietly

A bright light envelops the darkness as the human wakes up.

Later, close to Daybreak (Jade's P.O.V.)

"_I understand human, the other Pokémon will not remember the meeting with the legendaries."_ He says opening a portal in my mind.

"Good thank you Darkrai," I say as I'm enveloped by light.

The light fades and I'm in the Vermilion City Pokémon Center. "Umm Lyle," I hear behind me

I turn around and see Rita standing sheepishly in place. "Oh its just you what's up Rita?" I say nonchalantly

She seemed taken aback but looked happy and tackled me, nuzzling against my chest. "Oh Lyle I knew you'd be ok I just knew it you had us so worried what happened?" she said faster than I've ever heard anyone talk. I strangely didn't care that she was nuzzling me this way

"I um had a little problem with my head," I say rubbing the back of my head. " I'm fine now so can you go tell everyone I'm going to go see Violet k?"

"Kay Lyle I just need to ask, do you remember what happened during your… problem?"

"Yep clear as crystal Rita now I'm going now later," I say running off to see Violet

Later that day

Violet had wanted one last beach day before he headed off, mainly because she was worried at my second personality change in the past 3 days.

I hear an angry gargle coming from the water as the Tentacool from another day sprang out of the water heading for Violet's head. I act quickly and Rock Slide the thing outta the sky. It gets up and angrily stares at Violet attempting to lunge again. "Lyle Screech now!" Violet calls out. The shockwave send the angry Pokémon into the dune, its stuck in the sand when Violet throws a Poké Ball and secures the angry Pokémon in captivity.

"I don't know if that was the best decision," Violet says sheepishly "I'm going to go grab our things, I don't feel like staying here." She sends out the newly dubbed Tyra outta the ball and runs back to the center.

"What the heck was that about?" I ask Tyra when she comes out.

"She's the one that caused me to…" she paused as she turned around and we lock eyes.

I'm back in Cherrygrove city it looks like. I hear Police Sirens in the back. In my hand there's a familiar looking pistol and some bite wounds. I hear banging on the door to my room as I involuntarily lift the gun to my head and pull the trigger. I feel the bullet pierce my brain and I appear back on the beach. I look over to Tyra, she looks like she's been shot and drowned, odd I realize but its true.

She's visibly shaking as she looks at me with wide eyes "You're the one with the… the one I killed."

A/N Yes I went with the old "reborns can see how other reborns die when they lock eyes" thing and yes that tentacool is who you think she is :P

Lyle (Larvitar), Lvl 15, Ability: Guts, Moves: Bite, Screech, Rock Slide, and Dragon Dance

Rita (Chikorita), Lvl 15, Ability: Overgrow, Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder and Synthesis

Marriah (Flaaffy), Lvl 15, Ability: Static, Moves: Tackle, Growl, Thundershock, Thunder Wave

Velo (Vulpix), Lvl 15, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Ember, Fire Spin, Roar, Quick Attack

Tyra (Tentacool), Lvl 15 Ability: Clear Body, Moves: Supersonic, Constrict, Acid, Toxic Spikes


End file.
